Roof Rat (LORE)
Secret origins of Roof Rat (Restricted access to personnel with security clearance Umbra) File number: 10070 Real name: Harriet MacArthur Date of Birth: January 16, 1927, Chicago, IL Marital status: Single Race: White Family: mother, father, 8 siblings Occupation: Homeless Political affiliation: unknown Nationality: Irish Decent Education: Limited Appearance: 5’2, red hair, green eyes, white skin with freckles Distinguishing marks: None Criminal record: trespassing Social Security number: (See attached personal identification documents) Security clearance: none Background: Miss MacArthur is a product of poverty. She was one of the youngest of 12 children. When she was 7 her father pushed her out onto the street along with 4 others to fend for themselves. Only she survived the first winter. She is very astute at begging and evoking sympathy and this was her main way of getting food or money for food. She was discovered by Shade in a residence home while “investigating”. The young girl revealed herself and agreed to be brought in with the promise of a warm meal and a place to sleep. Abilities: Miss MacArthur can become a black rat, aka roof rat, at will. Along with this she has increased senses much like that of the animal she takes after in any form. Also Miss MacArthur can not become lost. No maze can confuse her. Psychological profile: Given that the subject has been raised by the homeless, she is extremely wise in the ways of the street. Also, she has an uncanny knack for finding the best escape routes when necessary and when we attempted to delouse her, it took the coaxing of Shade to extract her from her hiding place. Miss MacArthur has a deep distrust for authority and adults in general. However, it was noticed by the psychologist on duty that the young girl seems to look up to Shade and should be watched for signs of thievery. At the moment she has merely been caught hording food, which isn't surprising given her background. The subject is surprisingly resilient and may become socially competent with appropriate care and attention. Current assignment: Miss MacArthur currently is not assigned, due to her status as a minor. Once she has come of age, she can be properly trained, possibly in spy missions that do not require her to actually engage the enemy. There may be complications if such information is divulged to the Talent known as Shade, as this field agent seems to have taken the young girl under her wing. When asked if she would help persuade the girl, Shade expressed negative feelings about the idea. Coincidentally, after this inquiry, paperwork on 7 different Talents went missing (including this document) and had to be re-dictated. (Personal Note: Shade is no longer allowed into the main office) Miss MacArthur herself seems leery about the idea and Shade, as indicated previously, can not be persuaded to talk the girl into it. Due to Mis MacArthur's ability to become such a small size, I have recommended that all ventilation shafts and grates leading to sensitive areas in her current protection facility be covered with a fine wire mesh to prevent any unauthorized access. Status updates: (See attached documents)